Sear Through The Sky
by twenty-one clouds
Summary: AU. One rainy day a young photographer stumbles upon what looks like an abandoned cottage, discovering what he was searching for in the form of a young artist he thought was an angel sent from above. 0027 (fem!27)
1. Chapter 1

**Uh. I just- 0027 is just too cute.**

* * *

**-1: 'Cause They Were Destined To Meet-**

The cerulean shade of Italy's blue sky's white cotton-like tuffs of water vapour gets smeared with multiple blending colours of black and grey. Rumbles from the heavens descend down, slowly-_slowly _getting louder and louder. Nylon strings fall from above, faster and faster the strings of cool liquid turning into sharp needles.

A flat spherical glass is hit, the drop soon turning into a small pool.

"It's…raining?"a distraught young man lowly whispers to his self. He stretched his free hand out, allowing it to get pierced by the splashing strings of water turned needles.

The young man quickly bags his equipment and dashed away, ducking under numerous branches and skipping through huge slippery boulders and piles of soaked leaves. Placing all his effort to not trip or fall on anything along the way, he avoids every puddle, every uproot, and every rock.

_'Isn't there anywhere I can take cover 'til this stops?' _he thinks, his ruby cross pupil eyes looking through everything he passes.

Left to right. Left to right. Left to Right. Left to-

_'Finally' _a relieved sigh escapes his quivering lips upon spotting a cozy-looking cottage. Why a cottage was currently situated amidst a maze-like forest did not enter his mind at all. He lets his feet shuffle faster, not minding that his shoes were getting spat by muddy dirt puddles in every step he takes.

"Is there anyone here?" he says, as he entered the gloomy looking cottage.

_'Probably not, the door's even unlocked.'_ He thinks to his self, continuing to venture inside.

He opens the first door to his left. Surprisingly, the small cottage has many rooms based on the lined up wooden doors.

What beautiful doors each one was though. Every single door had been obviously personally painted by some professional. Each door had a unique and elaborate design. The mixing and blending of colors were marvelous as well.

The room he entered was actually the kitchen.

"How homey." He comments as he notices the furniture. All wooden cushioned with old looking pillows. And once again he marveled at the paintings hung all over the place. Just who lived here?

_'What a waste…if the painter still lives here or even the owner of the paintings were here he could've earned a fortune from these masterpieces.'_

Now, this young man doesn't lie when it comes to things like art and beauty. For he himself is quite serious about his most treasured career—_A Professional Photographer. _

He respects those who share the same interest as him. Though he tried to paint or do arts and crafts for some time, he discovered his true love was capturing the beauty of this world through his lens.

He was currently in a slump though. He's already well-known actually for being in the industry for quite some years; he was the 'rookie' or the 'favorite' even when he just started out. His passion drove him that he would go to great lengths just to be able to capture what he sees as beautiful. His exhibits were all a success and his name had become known in several parts of the world. But right after all that success he was still not satisfied. He felt that there was so much more in this world that needed to be tattooed to his mind.

He feels that he's missing out on something incredibly important.

**_THUD_**

_'What was that?' _he internally shrieks. Trying his best to believe it was a cat-not to mention he loves cats-.

He walks out of the room and walks further into the house, not missing to examine each door he passes. One door though, with the painting of the sky extremely pleasing to the eyes was slightly ajar.

He opens it oh so very slowly, making the creaking sounds go off in a sort of scary way.

"Is anyone here?" he questions, now completely entering the room.

He sighs as only silence greets him.

"Waaah!"

"Whoa!" the young man jumps and automatically does a crouching position, closing his eyes and hands above his head.

"Oh no, I fell and broke another paintbrush. Again." A small, worried soft voice says.

The young man looks up only to have his eyes widen and his mouth close and open not finding the words to say at the sight in front of him.

White, a long white cloth dirtied by different colors and hues wrapped around the small frame of a female with long chocolate brown hair though quite spiky at the top elegantly fell just a few inches below her waist. Her skin, an extremely light shade of flesh free of any blemishes besides the paint marks all over her arms that only add to her beauty. Then she looked at him straight in the eyes. Her eyes-_eyes _so wide and expressive also in the shade of her soft looking hair stared at him in obvious curiosity.

What is this unearthly and mysterious being? Has god sent an angel from the heavens?

"E-Excuse me?" the angel stammered.

"Beautiful." the young man said.

"Eh?" the angel questioned, tilting her head cutely to the side.

"Beautiful…you are so beautiful!" the man continued despite his being out of character for suddenly exclaiming like that. He was not one with words in all honesty.

"W-What…?" the unearthly being looks confused and embarrassed with her face turning red at the young photographer's words.

"I…I didn't think I'd get to meet an angel so early in my life, please, can I take a picture of you?" the male said, looking at the other occupant of the room with hopeful eyes.

"What?! I'm not an angel! I'm human!" the girl said in a high-pitched voice, but blushed right after her sudden declaration.

"Eh?" the young man says, seriously looking confused and then started to bow and gloomily apologize.

"No, no. You don't need to bow!" this time, it was the young woman who bowed and started to profusely apologize.

After a long minute of just apologizing, the two ended up staring at each other not moving an inch from their spots.

"I-I'm Enma...Enma Kozato..Can I please, please take a picture of you? You're just uhm…really beautiful." Enma couldn't help the heat creep up his cheeks at his own words.

_'My face is probably as red as my hair right now!' _the redhead inwardly exclaims, willing himself to glance up at the beautiful being.

The beautiful being though has the tint of red blanketing her pretty face as well.

_'How cute…'_ Enma couldn't help but think.

"I'm Tsuna…and uhm…" she looks down, avoiding his –he isn't aware- intense gaze.

"No, I'm sorry! It's okay…_regrettably_ if you don't want to…" the 'regrettably' only voiced in his own thoughts.

"No, it's okay…it's just…no one has said that to me before…" Tsuna says, her cheeks getting redder every second.

"No one? That's not possible..err…uh… I'm sure that everyone can-" Enma stopped midway in his sentence as he noticed how those expressive eyes deeply portrayed sadness.

"Why?" he softly whispers, taking a step closer to the girl. He doesn't understand what's happening with him, sure, she's obviously the most beautiful being he's seen, but that's not all. It's not just her beauty that draws him in, there's just something.

_'Maybe related to this weird feeling I have…' _Enma thought, but quickly tried to brush it off as the petite girl was about to speak.

"There's no 'everyone'…the only one I ever get to see is my Uncle Reborn…I'm not even allowed to go out of this cottage." she explains, her small hands clutching her white dress.

No. This isn't right. Her beauty is one that all should see. She should be appreciated, were the course of thoughts running through the redhead's mind. But still, there has to be a reason why.

Just as he was about to question, the little angel spoke, "I'd be really happy if you'd be my friend..I mean, if it's okay…I just find having my photograph taken embarrassing…" her hope filled eyes finally—_finally _once again lock with his along with a shy smile.

_'She's probably really sad. I'm just some stranger that suddenly appeared in her house and here she is offering friendship.' _the young photographer thought, and offering his own shy smile at her said,

"Sure."

And that single word started it all.

* * *

**Should I continue this or not? **


	2. Chapter 2

**I am alive. The bluecloudfairy became clouds...well, twenty-one clouds. ANYWAY, because of people with beautiful souls who followed, faved, reviewed, and viewed, I have decided to continue this. THANK YOU VERY MUCH. Sorry it took so long! **

* * *

**-2: Earth And Sky-**

In a certain forest we can find a young man, to be clear a _lost _young man.

It all started when he woke up this chilly morning and decided that he wanted to visit the angel today. After their first meeting he _did _say that he would visit her some time. And he decided that he would visit her again today, even if they just met each other yesterday.

But here's the problem, though he was able to get out of the forest and reach the comfort of his home…let's just say he didn't even know how he got to the angel's—_Tsuna's _cottage.

It was raining dammit and he just randomly sprinted until he found a place to take cover.

_'__Was I too excited and didn't think of anything else when I decided to go here…?' _the redhead thought. And yes, he definitely was excited. Look at what happened.

Enma took his camera out and started taking pictures. It helps him calm down and think. The first thing he decided to take a picture of was the sky. The vast sky. He loved taking pictures of the sky, it just seemed so unreachable yet so welcoming at the same time.

He suddenly remembered that one time he was interviewed and was asked about his collection of pictures of the sky.

_"__What made you take so many pictures of the sky?" a young female journalist asked, a recorder in hand._

_Enma….wasn't really a fan of things like interviews, he never was, never will. But life hated him and there was no escape._

_He scratched his cheek before taking a deep breath and answering, "The sky…is beautiful. It's there wherever you go…so unattainable but at the same time….so very welcoming…it just draws you in and I can't help staring at it…taking pictures of it….I-uhm…" Enma suddenly stopped talking and spluttered, blushed and everything else._

The present time Enma blushed at the memory as he continued staring at the sky. Why did he even say something like that? He was describing the sky as if he's _in love_ with it. Not that it's a bad thing, but what would people think of him? Some kind of sad person without a love life and fell in love with the sky?

_Stab. _And there he goes again hurting himself with his own thoughts.

Sighing, the gloomy redhead looked through the pictures he just took. And being the clumsy person that he is, he tripped while he was aiming to kick some rock and landed unceremoniously on the earthy ground.

He groaned and slowly sat checking if his beloved camera was okay. He looked at the screen and noticed the picture that he took yesterday before it started raining. And finally, an idea to get to the cottage sturck him.

_'__If I could only find the tree that I marked here…' _means he's close to the cottage.

And with that, he started his journey to find the tree of hope.

Meanwhile….

Tsuna sighed for the whatever time today. They just met yesterday it's not like he'd just suddenly decide to visit again today right? Oh, how wrong you are.

There was nothing wrong with hoping he would…right? Another sigh escaped her lips.

She looked in front and started to critique her own work.

"Not my best…but why do I unusually like this?" she says, hands on her hips, continuously scrutinizing her art. Tsuna, being the no-confidence-at-all person that she is usually didn't like her paintings much. She would usually paint the sky, weathers, rainbows, seascapes and stuff, but today, she decided to paint a vibrant self-depiction of the ground, the earth so full of life.

_So full of life._

"But why does it look so gloomy?" Tsuna whined, closing her eyes but opened it again to run her hand through the dry parts of her new painting.

"I still like you though." a small smile started forming on her lips.

* * *

After 60 minutes…fine, after about an hour, Enma finally, finally found himself in front of the cottage. He looked up and noticed it was already afternoon….probably four or five. Just how long was he lost?

A weary triumphant smile on his face, he set his foot on the first step and tripped on his way to the next. Looks like even if years had passed the 'Loser-Enma' still lives in him.

Cursing quietly, he didn't notice the front door open and a happy Tsuna approaching to help him…and that Tsuna tripping.

Enma was already about to stand up when something brown and fluffy made his way sending them both down to the ground! (uhm..I mean) ground.

"Huh?" "Eh?" They say at the same time opening their eyes to stare straight into each other's pair of widened orbs.

Enma couldn't help but be mesmerized by the pair of wide caramel orbs in front of him, her eyes are just too wide and he had this warm feeling spreading all over him. Really, she must really be an angel.

Tsuna on the other hand, noticed with a blush how pretty Enma's eyes are, so unique. His red, cross-eyed pupils looking intensely straight into her eyes she'd never get his face out of mind now.

I guess, we all can tell what their position is so when they realized that, they both immediately blushed harder-if that's even possible-, stood up, and apologized.

"I'm sorry!" they said in chorus, bowing only to hit each other's head and lightly feel dizzy.

They both started to apologize again but stopped midway and just stared at each other.

And they both started laughing.

"…I'm happy you decided to visit me again, Enma-kun. I missed you" Tsuna says, wiping a tear from her eye.

"I'm…happy to see you too…Tsuna-chan..I-I missed you too…" Enma replies, looking awkwardly at the floor, still blushing.

Tsuna, realizing what she just said and how Enma responded, felt her face heating up.

A few awkward moments later, Tsuna finally remembered to let them enter her house.

* * *

**Blopz. Short chapter, I know. SORRY. I'll update this when I can. Reviews are greatly appreciated~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey. It's back to school for me so updates are a bit...I'm happy I'm able to post another chapter for this before hell starts. **

Also, to guest reviewer,((since I can't reply to you, I'll just reply here.)) **FlowerQT02** who reviewed for both chapter one and two, thank you very much. And yes, I totally agree with you, this pair needs more love.

* * *

**-3: A Need To Feel-**

_Creak. _

A step.

_Creak._

And another.

"Is it really okay for me to see this?" Enma asks, face unsure but a hint of rare giddiness radiates from his actions.

"Yes…I'd also want to hear your comments about it…" another blush paints the painter's face.

Tsuna's experienced fingers trail the wood, feeling all the old creases and bumps. It had become a hobby for her- feeling the texture of everything she comes into contact with. Maybe it was because of her being an artist? Or maybe it was her desire to _feel _everything around her, because she always, always felt so alone.

Her hand comes across the cool surface and she feels as if a bolt of electricity shoots her.

_Click._

She turns on the lights, letting all her old artworks be seen to Enma's expectant eyes. From her crummy sketches to her first-try oil paintings to her just recently made watercolour works, everything she lets show to Enma and only Enma's eyes. Why did she allow it? Even she doesn't understand why.

Her heartbeat gets erratic at every thought of him that enters her mind. And the recent event of her discovering how pretty his eyes are intensified her thoughts even more.

And she's nothing but confused.

She allows her eyes to trail and look at the redhead's form, who was now currently admiring her work.

Her work…her art she considers a part of her. A part of her soul and whole being. Does this mean she's allowing him to see her everything?

Heat immediately creeps into her body as she blushes even harder. But why? Why was she allowing this? She didn't even let her Uncle Reborn enter here. Enma is the very first.

"Wow…you're so talented, Tsuna-chan…" Enma says, still looking at the numerous artworks in display to his humble eyes.

"Uhm…Thanks." She replies, the tips of her fingers finding each other as she walks forward to stand beside the person who confuses her.

"I really, really like this one." He says, looking straight at a certain large canvas partly covered by an old dirty white cloth. He looks at her for a moment to ask if he could pull it off to see the entire painting, with a small shy smile he received, he did.

The painting revealed to be a painting of the blue bright sky. Enma, being the "sky-lover" that he is couldn't help but adore the painting, _adore Tsuna._

He realized that he liked this painting more so than any of his pictures of the sky. Why? Because this sky was so welcoming but he felt as if he could reach to it as well. Unlike in his pictures, the sky was eternally unattainable yet cruelly so beautiful and inviting. But this one, this one was just…it felt like it was just there, calling to him, embracing him, welcoming him with a bright smile.

Tsuna's smiling face entered his mind.

Looks like it wasn't only Tsuna feeling the heat right now.

He was brought out of his train of thoughts as he felt a weak tug at his sleeve.

"Enma-kun, are you okay? You looked like you were so deep in thought….do you have any problems?" Tsuna says, her voice laced with the highest possible level of caring and worry. Her eyes staring directly into his, a small pout she unconsciously produced made him snap.

Oh my God. He immediately turned the other way to cover his flaming cheeks, and to stop himself from word vomiting again.

_'__She's so cute!'_ Enma couldn't help but think. At least this time he didn't say his thoughts out loud.

"Enma-kun?" Tsuna asked, confused even more at the male's odd actions.

"Oh no…it's nothing Tsuna-chan…it's just, your painting just struck me…" he says, scratching his bandaged cheek in the process. He looked up to see the angel staring at the ground.

"Uh…Tsuna-chan?" Enma asks, confused. What was this? A game of pass where they take turns on who feels what the other feels right after?

"I was thinking if I could uhm…t-take a look at your pictures too…I mean, you're a photographer right? I saw your name on a magazine my uncle sent to me this morning…it was about your latest exhibit…" she says, her voice trailing off into silence as realization hits Enma's face.

That was the one where he had the interview and he blurted out his love for the sky. He _did _remember the reporter saying that the interview would be published in the magazine…Tsuna read about it.

_'__So embarrassing!' _Enma mentally screamed. Of all the things she could've read about it just really had to be that, right?

"Yeah…sure." Enma replies after a few moments of calming himself down-in his mind-

Tsuna sat on the carpeted floor, and Enma did the same.

He took out his camera and went to scan through his pictures first before handing it to Tsuna, making sure there was nothing embarrassing to see, he has felt enough embarrassment today, thank you very much.

Finally deciding it was safe, he handed it to the female who eagerly roamed her eyes at the black device, after all she was never really updated with any kind of technology.

Enma started getting nervous as Tsuna started looking through his photos. Surely, reporters and magazines kept on praising him, but what if Tsuna thought he sucked and had no talent?

His heart deflated.

He took a peek with his one eye as he closed the other to gauge the angel's reaction, but he found himself unable to keep the other eye closed, for once again, he couldn't help but stare.

Tsuna's eyes were half-lidded as she wore a small subtle smile, her hands caressing the screen on his camera…why? He didn't know how but it was as if a spotlight had suddenly encased her, oh, no, wait. It was not a spotlight that encased her, but the _sunlight_. There was probably a small hole on the wall or ceiling somewhere but somehow, the sunlight got in and Tsuna's now entrapped in its ray of light.

Enma's heart stopped when her gaze landed on him.

She, eyes still half-lidded, slowly stretched her arm and let her hand touch his cheek.

Her words were almost inaudible, "Soft…warm…"

And, "Eh?" was all Enma could say as he was caught up with his over-speeding heartbeat.

A few moments pass and Tsuna just let her hand stay where it is, on Enma's reddened cheek, and Enma allows it.

"Tsuna…chan?" he says, trying to figure out what was happening.

Hearing her name being called, Tsuna's eyes shot wide open, as she fell back and started saying something of a mixture of an apology and an explanation.

"…just need to feel." Was all Enma could understand after her long outburst.

_'__Feel?' _Enma thought as the engraved scene of Tsuna in the spotlight of sunlight caressing the screen of his camera flashed through his still rather confused mind.

Without thinking, Enma leaned forward and grabbed Tsuna's hands, locking them with his own.

"Enma-kun?" Tsuna says, though still confused as hell and bright as an apple they both are, Enma replies,

"You…said you need to feel…right?" He didn't know what in the world he was doing, but he wants to do this. He…would let _his _Angel 'feel' him. Because he wants to feel her warmth as well.

The picture on the screen of the camera was Enma's sleeping face. But Enma doesn't need to know that, right?

* * *

**Uhm...this isn't the end, okay...just. yeah. Reviews are greatly appreciated~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello. I am sorry for how late this short chapter is.**

* * *

**-4: If Only He Could Hide-**

The atmosphere was…awkward to say the least. After the eventful hand locking session the two had, red had immediately became the color of the day. Their cheeks were bleeding so much, it had probably got shot, died and reincarnated then shot again. They were now both peacefully drinking juice –what? Both of them were juice people.- in Tsuna's kitchen. Enma situated himself on one of the wooden chairs by the table, the 'angel' sitting right in front of him on the other side.

_'__What did I just do?!'_ they unsurprisingly both mentally shrieked.

As Tsuna continuously berated herself for doing something incredibly embarrassing she'd never forget, Enma thought about what he should say. What topic could he possibly bring up?! The weather? He felt so lame. The news? Then…he came to a startling realization that he didn't really know what was happening in the world anymore. Oh great joy. How about—

A crash of thunder interrupted their musings.

Locating the window and looking through it, super visible to the eye droplets of water can be seen. Enma stood up abruptly, running to the window.

_Oh no…_

"The rain's really….heavy." Tsuna eventually said, following Enma standing by the window.

_How am I gonna get home?_

Noticing the conflicted expression on Enma's face, Tsuna nudged him gently on the shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Coming back to present time, Enma shifted his weight from one foot to another still watching the water pellets plow down with wary eyes. "Like you said, the rain's really heavy. It's going to be hard to get home, is all."

After silence with an Enma staring outside and a Tsuna looking contemplative, she said, "You can stay the night. I don't really mind."

"Really?! Thanks!" was Enma's first reaction which he shouldn't have let out. When the thought that he'd be staying with Tsuna, a girl, he dubbed as an angel all _alone_ at _night_. His cheeks got rifled again.

But alas, Tsuna was proving Enma's theory of being an angel when all she said was the customary "you're welcome" and a small smile despite the fact that Enma's cheeks were dying again.

It was only when Tsuna said that she'd just check the room _Enma would sleep in later _did she realize and understand why Enma suddenly transformed into a tomato. They were going to sleep in different rooms, of course…but still…!

Bang! Bang!

Oh look, another tomato.

* * *

Well, technically it wasn't really night time yet. It wasn't really time to sleep yet, either. But the rain refused to let up. Dinner still had to be prepared. Tsuna blanched. She was a _terrible _cook. Many might assume that living alone would give a person the ability to cook, but it was unfortunately false. When Uncle Reborn would visit, the kitchen was a happy place. Ah, yes. As sadistic as her uncle was, he was the one who visited her the most and was therefore the one who gave her real food every once in a while. Hmm…he was supposed to visit her soon but—she froze.

"Uh…you okay?" Enma tried, but Tsuna started talking to herself.

_His visit was today, wasn't it, Tsuna? But he hasn't arrived yet….which means…oh, the rain! The rain would stop him! Not. .no. She knew Reborn. He would definitely still visit her even if the rain floods her house. He is her 'guardian' after all. Oh no! He might kill Enma!_

Casting an absolutely nervous glance at the redhead, her mid raced with 'what should I do's'.

Enma knew when he was in trouble. And the look that Tsuna sent him told him that he was in _big _trouble indeed.

* * *

"So…you're telling me that you're Uncle Reborn will come here and kill me." Enma tried to summarise and Tsuna just nodded.

Continuing, Enma asked, "Why? I mean, can't we just explain that I can't get home because of the rain?"

Shaking her head in a distraught manner Tsuna instantly replied, "But _he _was able to get here even with the rain! You can't reason with him! He's that type of scary person!"

"But—we're friends, right? I didn't hurt you or anything!"

"You see, after he kills you, he's going to give me a lecture on not letting anyone enter my house and that I shouldn't befriend people who happen to pass by! Do you know he gave me a gun and told me to shoot whoever enters here besides him! He's practically invincible!"

"Don't just decide my death like that! And…you were the one who left your door open…It's not like I barged in or anything."

Apparently, Tsuna couldn't hear his reasoning anymore as she started pacing around the room, the wooden floors making him feel the _thump thump thump _her busy feet were making.

"Maybe you can just hide!" Tsuna suggested, feeling hopeful.

At Enma's gloomy look though, she instantly deflated. Enma thought he just saw puppy ears drooping, really.

She described her Uncle as 'practically invincible' after all.

"Maybe I should just try and go home…?" Enma mused aloud. Certainly not the best idea, but it was the safest from the invincible Uncle Reborn. Glancing at the relentless rain Enma shuddered.

"No! You'd get sick! And…getting hit by those rain…uhm…droplets would really hurt, wouldn't it?" Tsuna immediately protested, placing her hands on his shoulders.

While he was thankful, very much so for the concern Tsuna had for him, he really didn't want to die today. He placed one of his hands on Tsuna's that was clutching at his shoulder to gently tug it off so he could leave when the door to the kitchen suddenly opened where a man wearing an expensive suit and a fedora was standing. He tipped his fedora up and looked at Enma, correction, _glared _at Enma.

The photographer could only grimace.

* * *

**So, Reborn makes a grand entrance next chapter. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another short chapter, sorry.**

* * *

**-5: Help-**

A bullet went flying past Enma's head by probably...half a centimeter.

"That was on purpose. The next one's going to hit your forehead." the deep, absolutely frigid voice of the fedora-wearing man coolly stated.

_'This terrifying person is the feared 'Uncle Reborn!' She wasn't exaggerating one bit! He's going to kill me!' _Enma mentally screeched, quickly ducking down to shield himself with the chair and table legs.

"Reborn!" he heard Tsuna scream, and looked up to see Tsuna starting to walk to the other side of the table set to probably cover him.

"What was that?" Reborn said, lowering his -was that green?- green gun and leveling Tsuna with a plain _look._ It was nowhere near as bone shattering as the look he gave Enma, but somehow Tsuna's shoulders sagged dramatically and he could just _imagine_ the fear in Tsuna's eyes.

"Uhm, I mean. My dear Uncle Reborn...er. I thought you weren't going to be able to visit today because of the rain." The brunette tried.

With a single eyebrow raised, Reborn was able to tell Tsuna to cut the crap and didn't he say to just call him simply 'Reborn' and 'as if the rain could stop me.'

Well, that's...a whole lot. Enma didn't understand why Tsuna sighed so deeply. He really couldn't get it at all.

He felt a chill run down his spine as he now found himself being glared at by the hitman again.

"Didn't I tell you to not let strangers in, Tsuna?" Reborn said, still glaring at the redhead.

"But he's-"

"...Should've shot him when you saw him. You do still have the gun I gave you, right?"

God, How Enma desperately just wanted to run away as fast as he could away from the scariest Uncle ever.

"Reborn! Enma's a good person. He won't hurt me. This is already his second visit, in fact." Tsuna retorted, but her face only became whiter as Reborn now fully _frowned._

"Oh?..." Reborn started, "_Second _visit?"

Both Tsuna and Enma gulped at the dangerous glint in the tall man's eyes.

Enma didn't know what possessed him, but he suddenly jumped from his spot, exposing himself to Reborn and his bullets yelling, "Please let me explain!"

Reborn cocked his head to the side lifting his arm holding the gun, but Tsuna was already started pleading him as well with her _eyes._ And damn, her eyes just reminded him of a kicked puppy far too much.

Reborn lowered his gun. _Man, he was getting soft._

* * *

"It was only accidentally that you found this place?"

"Yes."

"You willingly went through so much trouble to visit Tsuna just because you're...friends?"

"Yes."

Reborn sipped at his cup of hot coffee. The boy wasn't lying. He sighed. He could clearly see what was happening here. The two little shy kids were starting to like each other. It was so obvious with the way they act towards each other. Also, there was also the fact that Tsuna defended the redhead. Sure, Tsuna's quite gullible, but she listens to him and his words. Tsuna understands her _situation_, so why would she let someone even get to know her? He'd have to talk to Tsuna later. But for now...

"Tsuna, I'm going to talk to this kid alone." Reborn said, and Tsuna's eyes showed panic for a fraction of a second before Reborn levelled her -once again- with another look. She stood up and hurriedly left the kitchen.

Enma really, really wished he could just run away right now.

* * *

**This chapter's really shorter than the others because the next chapter is going to be more serious and the whole plot's finally going to be revealed-ish! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Why, hello. Look at me, shamelessly updating all of a sudden. I am sorry. College is...a lot of work.**

* * *

**-6: Broken Rising Action -**

Enma felt like he was okay with dying today. In fact, he'd be fine to shoot himself right now. Even, jump into a never-ending hole. He'd do _anything_, a_bsolutely anything_ to escape from the now dubbed "invincible-uncle-reborn".

As Enma continued mentally listing down the things he would rather do than talk to Reborn, Reborn was actually hiding the amusement he's feeling by reading everything the redhead's face was telling him. This kid's practically another Tsuna isn't he? Just gloomier, perhaps.

"Hey." Reborn started, effectively making Enma face him and look straight into his eyes, head-on.

_Oh…?_

Reborn fought the urge to smirk. Really, the kid was obviously afraid of him but could look directly into his eyes? Reborn didn't let the 'maybe he's kinda okay' thought get to his head.

"Y-yes?" Enma eventually answered.

"Introduce yourself." Reborn ordered, and Enma was smart enough to not question the order at all.

"My name is Enma Cozart…uhm, I'm turning 20 this year and I uhm, photos." The redhead hurriedly mumbled.

_'__I uhm, photos.' What. What was that, seriously. _

"I suppose you mean you're a photographer? I know that already." Reborn said, making Enma blush from the embarrassment he felt.

While Enma felt a little happy that this invincible uncle knew of his profession, he still couldn't figure out what to do next? Was that it? All he had to do was introduce himself properly?

"Family background." Reborn suddenly said, bringing Enma out of his musing.

"What?"

"Tell me about your family." Reborn explained, voice clearly laced with irritation.

"Well…I'm from a simple family…I—was…" Enma tried, why did Reborn need to know about his family anyway?

He continued, "My dad and little sister died in a car accident five years ago…my mom…died when she gave birth to my little sister and…" Enma could feel the clenching of his heart at remembering the days he had lost his family.

_Don't cry. _He told himself. _Not anymore. _

Reborn was about to tell him it was enough when Enma continued again, "But I'm with my friends right now. We all live in a small house together. They're my family." A genuine smile lit up the usually gloomy photographer's face.

"I see." Was all Reborn said in response.

After a stretched silence, Enma finally gathered up the courage to ask, "Why is Tsuna living here?" _alone, in a secluded cottage deep in the woods._ He added in his head.

Reborn only looked at him for a long moment before answering, "For her safety. Protection."

"…What do you mean? Why? Who does she need protection from?" Enma said in one breath.

"There's no need for you to know that." Reborn said and as he was about to stand up, continued "By coming here you could put yourself in danger, and put even more danger on Tsuna. I suggest you don't come here anymore. Make this your last visit." And strode towards the door.

Enma froze.

_Last…visit? He's telling me to never come here again. To never see Tsuna again._

"No." he said aloud, and as he noticed from his peripheral vision that Reborn was turning his head to look at him, it was too late.

"What was that?" The fedora wearing man said, and Enma fought the urge to just run and get away.

"I—I said no." Enma stood up and faced Reborn.

"I…promise I won't let anyone know about this place…or…let anyone trail me when I go here! Please! I don't know all the details, I don't know anything at all about Tsuna and her situation…but, even I can tell how lonely she is here. I mean, she made friends with me…me, who's just an average gloomy guy who got lost. And I don't want to never see her again, In fact, if I could, I'd visit her every day! Because I—"

Reborn aimed his gun at Enma. With a shriek, Enma covered his mouth with both of his hands.

"You're babbling." Reborn said, a frown appearing on his face.

Enma once again wanted to jump into a never-ending hole. He knows he babbled too much, and really, what was he even about to say anyway?

_' __And I don't want to never see her again, In fact, if I could, I'd visit her every day! Because I—'_

_Because I…what?_

Seeing the look on Enma's face, Reborn sighed, actually just _sighed_ before saying, "I don't care whatever happens to you, but if you do something that could increase the danger surrounding Tsuna even by just 0.001% I'm going to kill you myself. Got that?"

Enma nervously shook his head, and only allowed himself to relax when Reborn left the room.

* * *

Just as Reborn stepped out of the kitchen, he looked down to the side to a blushing Tsuna who had a really hard and conflicted look in her eyes.

"You only just realized that letting him come here puts him in danger." Reborn stated, and Tsuna flinched.

"I…"

"But it seems like he still wants to visit you while knowing that." Tsuna's blush instantly darkened.

"But…" Tsuna mumbled.

Reborn could see the inner conflict Tsuna was having. But knowing her, surely she would…

"I'll…convince him not to visit me anymore." The brunette said with a tone of quivering finality.

Reborn didn't even need to see her face to know how sad she felt.

* * *

**Short, I know. I am sorry. Grammatical errors mygodimsorry. I think...that my writing itself is becoming a problem. It's so...I'm so _inconsistent _with the way I write. Man, I don't even know myself anymore. I'll...update...when...I...can?**


End file.
